1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates generally to methods and systems to control and vary the focus depth of a two-dimensional (2D) projected image on a pixel by pixel basis or on a region by region basis to generate a three-dimensional 3D projected image and, in certain embodiments, to methods and systems for providing a combined viewing image that may be an overlay or a combination with a 3D real world view and an image generated using multiple reflective LCD arrays to generate a 3D image from a 2D projected image for use in a heads-up display (HUD) for augmented reality applications.
2. General Background
A projected image overlaid onto the eye along with a real world image simultaneously to generate a combined image may have a different dimension associated with each of the input images for use with a heads-up display (HUD) for augmented reality applications. These different dimensions from each of the input images may create a 2D projected image view along with a 3D image view of the real world that may not appear as a homogeneous 3D image.
There is a need in the art to compensate for viewing offset issues when using a heads-up display (HUD) for augmented reality applications so that the eye may be presented a combined image that correctly represents the images when combined. Depth may need to be part of the image to correctly represent the images when combined. One solution may be to convert the 2D projected image to a 3D image before overlaying the 2D projected image onto the 3D real world image by using a 2D to 3D image converter so that the image combiner combines two 3D images therefore combining 2 images that contain depth information within each of the images. Accordingly, it is desirable to address the limitations in the art. For example, there exists a need to provide for systems and methods that may improve the combination of 2D projected images with 3D real world images to present to the eye simultaneously for heads up display (HUD) application.